Once Upon a Egypt
by 6MoonlightShadow9
Summary: A girl named Elena was having a peaceful and boring teenage life. Then one day the strangest thing happened to her. Somehow she was transported back in time and ended up in ancient Egypt. But why is everything animated! She will discower her unusual powers ower dragons and find her long lost friend. But why is she there? Read to find out! FINALY FINISHED! Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1: When it all began

Chapter I

It was a sunny and peaceful afernoon and I was walking home after school. High school can be a real bummer for a teenage girl like me. I was counting the days until summer break. Actually, I was counting the days when I'll die. You can say that my life sucks. Children from the park near my foster home noticed me while I was passing by.

,,Run! It's the cused Elena!" a boy yelled and the rest of them scattered while screaming. A lovely nickname, ain't it? There is a really interesting story behind it. Lets go back a few years.

My dad was an archaeologist obsessed with ancient egypt. There were just the two of us because my mom died giving birth to me, so he took me everywhere with him. People considered me very strange from the start. My blonde hair and blue eyes stand out and although I was alway in the desert I never seem to get a tan. I also attracted lizard and snakes, which was the weirdest thing about me. I wasn't afraid they'll bite me and I didn't find them disgusting like most of the children. I actually liked to pet them. I even had a pet lizard named Tiana.

My dad stopped dragging me with him when I was in seventh grade so i could finish high school in peace. That's when my problems started. First my dad died when I was in eighth grade. They say that he slipped and fell down a clif. Then a rumors started that I was cursed by the pharaohs whose pyramids we disturbed. Only a few people wanted to be friends with me and among theme was my best friend, Kate. Then she disappeared at the beginning of our freshman year and since then nobody want to even be near me. I don't even care when people run away. I got use to it.

I let out a sigh while eye rolling. I almost made it to the door when i noticed something on the ground near the stairs. Either my eyes are deceiving me or there is a puddle of gold on the gras. Damn my curiosity! I took a few steps closer and regretted it immediately. The puddle expended and I fell inside. I held my breath and for some reason I couldn't swim back to the surface.

,,Am I going to drown?!" I started panicing. Then I felt being puled down by something. I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of creepy black hands grabbing me by the ankle. Everything happens so quickly and the next thing I knew I was standing on solid ground.

,,Where am I?" I thought.

I was at a town square. The sun was burning my skin. An old fountain, three times my size, was behind me. The alley was covered with a bit of sand and it went around the fountain and at oposite directions. I turned around and saw people staring at me.

,,Something is odd..." I noticed. People were... different. No, that wasn't it. They were... ANIMATED! They had those kind of body structure and those big eyes! Actually, everything was animated. I looked at my hands and couldn't believe it! I turned ANIME! I ran to the fountain and looked at my reflection. I couldn't believe my big, puppy-dog eyes!

But i had to admit, I was really cute. I noticed that people were gathering around me. They were whispering in a familiar language but I couldn't put my finger on it... Anyway, I should be looking at them, not the other way around. They were oddly dressed. Men wore a white or cream fabric around their waist like a skirt, while women wore dress in the same color. They all had hairstyles and make up just like in ancient egypt...

,,No, no, no...Imposible! I can't be really... Even if i **did** go back in time, how is everything like this? Dad never mentioned that people were animated in the past!" I talked to myself. I knew that their language was familiar! It was ancient egyptian. That's why I didn't recognize it immediately. Dad taught me how to read, write and understand it.

I turned around, panicking. I didn't know what to do.

I was walking down the street while some strange stares were pointed at me. I felt really uncomfortable. I never liked being in center of attention even if that happens a lot. My clothes were dirty and my hair was a mess. I sticked out like a grey cloud on a clear sky. I tried to talk to somebody but they looked like they were scared of me. I was walking for hours. It felt really hot.

,,Great! Now I'm dirty **and** sweaty!" I mumbled. I think i got sunstroke. It already passed noon and I got really thirsty. My lips were like dried prunes and the extreme sweating wasn't helping. After some time I made it back to the fountain. I drank some water and then sat at the edge of it. I tried to think of a way to get back home but I couldn't figure out how I got here in the first place. I remember those pair of black hands that grabbed me but what now? Should I find a pair of white ones to take me back? I sat like that for about a half an hour.

Then I heard someone talking to me. I looked up and saw a guy with a hooded cape. I stared at him and when I didn't respond he repeated the question.

,,Are you alright?" he asked in egyptian. I didn't see his face and got scared a little. What if he was a slave trader or something worse? I backed away a bit and I frowned. The guy looked confused by my actions. He bent down to look into my eyes. He looked familiar from somewhere. Those amestic eyes kept staring right back at me. I don't know how but I know I've seen that face and those eyes before.

He was young, around my age. You could see a small blonde lock peeking from under the hood. He was nicely tanned witch made his eyes stand out. He narrowed his eyes and gasped.

It looked like he was trying to remember something.

,,...Are you ok?" he asked but this time in english. My eyes widened.

,,You... You can speak my language?!" I asked shocked. The guy noded.

,,I'm fine." I smiled sadly. He kept quiet for a while and then turned around getting ready to leave. I wasn't thinking but I suddenly grabbed him by the cape. He turned aroun, suprised. I could't find my voice.

,,Help me." was the only thing I managed to say before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Geting to the palace

Chapter II

I woke up because of the light that was hitting my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I was in a small room with a simple door and window. At the middle of the room was a fireplace.

,,I see you're awake." said somebody entering the room. It was the guy from earlier. He still had the cape on.

,,Are you feeling better?" he asked while sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

,,Yes, much better thank you." I said while giving him a smile. And I did feel better. He smiled back.

,,I brought you some food and wather. I guess you're starving." he said while putting a bowl in my lap full with different type of food.

,,Thanks." I said, and then started to eat very sloppy. I guess didn't realise myself how hungry I was.

,,I guess you're not from around here. I didn't kach your name..." he said.

,,Because i didn't tell you. I'm Elena." I said holdig out my hand. He acepted it.

,,Sorry for asking suddenly, but did you come here from a different dimension by any chance?" he asked. I spitted out some of my food and looked at him. Different time, dimension... tometo- tomato.

,,How did you... Who are you? You look very familiar." I said finally. He looked nervous.

,,Sorry, but I have to go." he said and huried to the door.

,,Wait! What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

,,Go to the palace and tell the that you need to see the pharaoh. He'll help you!" he said closing the door leaving me to finish my meal. After I finished I went outside and saw that it was morning and that I was back in the street.

,,I hope this pharaoh can really help me." I thought. I looked up and I could see the roof of the palace. I had no idea how to get in there but I didn't have much choice. I had to start from somewere.

I was folowing the path that leaded to the palace. I just wanted to get there as quickly as possible because everybody was staring at me. I probably looked weird with my school uniform on and they were all tanned and black haired and I... wasn't.

I almost made it to the palace walls when I heard a noise. I could hear yelling and screaming. It sounded suspicious so I went to check it out. Around the corner, in a small alley, was a guard holding a whip above his head. He was standing over a little girl, not older than seven years, who was holding an apple in her tiny arms. She had rags on her and her face and hair were very messy. The poor girl was in terrible shape. I could understand most of the things he was saying.

,,You little thief, I'll teach you a lesson and then maybe next time you won't dare to steel." yeld the guard.

The girl closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. The only thing Elena doesn't stand are lies and bullis.I caught the whip right before he swung it and took it from his hand. I didn't have time to make a sentence so I wrapped the whip around the guards legs and stumbled him.

,,Run!" I managed to say to the little girl. I didn't have to tell her twice. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Then I heard the stumbled guard calling out to the other guards. I wanted to run away but he caught me buy my ankle and I couldn't move an inch. Two more guards came and grabed my arms. I stopped struggling when I felt tired enough and then they took me to the palace. We pased two more guards who were guarding the entrance. They both stood still and had a spear in one arm and a shield in the other. They didn't even look at us. Inside was less warm and more comfortable. There were so much hallways that even if I manage to escape I would probably get lost. We stopped in front of huge doors with the eye of horus on them. If i didn't know better I would say that this place has more guards than citizens.

,,We need to se the pharaoh. It's important." spoke the one I stumbled to the one at the door.

,, His highness isn't curently here. He went for a ride. He'll be back in a few hours." answerd someone behind them. They turned around to see who was speaking and turned me along with them. After a few seconds the bowed deeply bringing me to the ground with them. I scraped my knee when I hit the ground. I lifted my head up to se who was this person and then I gaped in amazement. It was none other than priest Mahad, the Yu Gi Oh anime caracter! That was dads favorite anime and we watched every single episode. At some point I even had my dueling deck. I' must be dreaming, I'm certanly dreaming!

,,Stand up. What busines do you have here?" he asked.

,,This girl has been making trouble. She was defying the lord's will." said the guard.

He looked at Elena. His eyes went wide like he has seen a ghost.

,,Can you understand me?" he asked in english. I was taken back.

,,How does he know how to speek english? It isn't even made up jet" she asked herself.

,,Yes." I said quietly.

,,What's your name?" he asked again.

,,Elena. I'm here to see the pharaoh. I have to see him. He's the onely one that can help me."I managed to say. My leg hurt like hell. He seemed even more suprised than before.

He turned to the guards a bit angry.

,,Take this girl to my chambers. Be careful with her. If she misses even a hair on her head, I'll send you directly to the shadow realm." he said and then walked away. Now _I_ was suprised. Why did he do that for me?


	3. Chapter 3: You did what!

Chapter III

We went through a few hallways and up and down some stairs before we stopped at another pair of doors only this time on the door were painted two men facing each other. I couldn't believe it! There were no guards!

The guard I stumbled opened the door, pushed me in and closed them. I have a feeling he doesn't like me. I looked around the room. It was three times bigger than mine was back home. There was a balcony from where the sunlight was coming from and a few paintings and plants for decoration. The floor was made of stone just like the walls. At the other side of the room was a king-sized bed and at the wall next to the bed was a work desk and a large book shelf. There were two more smaller doors inside the room. A girl stepped through one of them. She had long black hair made in a braid and wore a long white dres. She had a golden headband and golden jewellery. She didn't look older than me.

,,Mahad, is that you? Oh! Sorry, I thought you were somebody else..." she said while giving me a smile.

,,Wait a minute, I know that voice!" I thought exited.

,,Kate?!" I yield.

,,Elena!" she screamed and ran to hug me. I responded with a tight squeeze. I could feel my eyes getting watery.

,,I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!" Kate asked wiping her tears.

,,What am **I** doing here?! I thought you were dead... or am I dead?" I asked a little scared. Kate just laughed.

,,No, nobody died." she said while separating from me.

,,Kate, are we where I think we are and what's going on? I mean, I think I know where we are but...".

,,... that's not posible, right?" she finished. I missed that. We giggled.

,,I'll explain everything in time. For starters you should know that your gut is right and that we are in the Yu Gi OH world but in anchent Egypt. You should know more than me since you loved this anime. I don't know how or why but we'll find out.".

,,Wow! This is mind - blowing" I said amazed. Suddenlly I'm glad that I was a fan of Yu Gi Oh.

,,I know, it's amazing! I didn't believe ether until Mahad convinced me." she said with a smile.

,,Mahad? What about him?" I asked confused. Kate was ready to answer me but somebody knocked on the door.

,,Enter. " said Kate in egyptian.

,,Since when are you an expert in talking?" I asked impressed.

Mahad entered the room and closed the door. Kate walked up to him and gave him a hug. I couldn't help but raise a brow.

,,Welcome back. Have you finished everything?" she asked. He let out a sigh of relief.

,,Thank Ra, I have." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. And the other brow went up.

,,I see you found each other." he said while petting her on the head.

,,Elena, you know Mahad." she said giving me her brightest smile.

,,It's an honor to meet you." I said to him. I never thought I would say that to an anime character.

,,The honor is all mine. I heard so much about you." he said shaking my hand.

,,Um, Kate, how do you two know each other?" I dared to ask.

,,He's my husband." she said. I hung my jaw at that statement.

,,Your what?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I thought my brain was malfunctioning.

,,My husband." she repeated not hiding the amusement on her face.

,,You're married?!" I asked pointing at her then at him. They just nodded. I just had to sit down.

,,You... You... How...?" I started to stutter.

,,Well, when I got here I was completely lost. I don't even remember how I got here. I was scared and confused just like you were I suppose. Then Mahad found me crying in front of the square. My dear husband says that it was love at first sight. He couldn't understand me at first but then he made a magical necklace that made me speak egyptian. We went to the pharaoh and I explained them where I came from and they were very fascinated. We tried to find a way for me to go back home but nothing. I had to stay here for the time being. Mahad took me as his personal assistant. After some time I learned to speak egyptian on my own and fell in love with this wonderful man. He's very sweet and caring. I really do love him with all my heart." Kate explaned. Mahad huged her from behind and gave her a kiss. I was cind stil in shock.

,, But then when did you actually got married?" I asked.

,, I think it was a year after I got here." she said thinking. Mahad nodded.

,,You got married when you were fourteen?!" I yeld while choking.

,,Fifteen, actually. If it makes you feel any better, Mahad was seventeen." she said shyly.

,, I'm very angry with you." I said shaking my head. Kate looked worried.

,, You promised me I would be your maid of honor!" I faked being upset. Kate's face lightened and we started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Mana and Kuri

Chapter IV

After we finished talking, Kate and Mahad took me to see the palace. Kate gave me new clothes and jewllery so I matched the surrounding, except my hair color still standed out. Mahad gave me the necklace Kate once whore for translating so I wouldn't think to much about what to say. They showed me almost every room- the treasury , the throne room, the ball room, the kitchen... Everyone was working hard and were very nice. We were on our way to visit the royal garden. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. In the middle was a beautiful fountain decorited with gold and jewells and around it were all tipes of flowers. I could see a few benches near the fountain so you could sit and enjoy the view. Kate and Mahad were talking so I went on ahead. Then I saw a bush with beautiful blue flowers. I wanted to smell one but my attention was caught by a noise coming from the bush next to the flowers. I wanted to look inside but an arm grabbed me before I had the chance.

,,What the...?" I said rubbing my head because I bumped my head on a branch.

,,Oh, sorry, I thought you were somebody else." said a girls voice. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and a happy-go-lucky attitude. It was no other than Mana, Mahads apprentice.

,,Hey you're Mana, right?" I asked. She smiled.

,,The one and only! And who are you? You're new here?" she asked happily.

,,You could say that. I'm Elena. What are you doing in a bush?" I asked.

,, I'm trying to catch a running chair. I accidentally brought it to life and now I can't undo the spell." she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

,,I'll help you catch it. Are you shure it's in the garden?" I asked.

,,Yes but I think it got smarter and hide from me. " she said letting out a sight.

,,Don't worry, we'll find it together. This way I'll get to see the rest of the garden." I said.

,,Thanks! I like you Elena. You're very nice." she said while huging me.

,,You're wel-co-me." I sad while she was squeezing the air out of me.

,,You go that way and I'll go this way." she said letting go and pointing at the opposite directions.

I looked around but i didn't see anything. Then I heard some noise coming from above me and when I looked up something fluffy and round hit me in the head.

,,What was...?" I looked up and then back at the ground. There was a brown fluffy pillow but since when do pillows have big swirling eyes?

,,Hey, I know you! You're Kuriboh! Are you ok little fellow?" I asked the sweet thing. He let out a poor sound like a howl. He shaked himself and got up. He floated and looked around. He was so cute! He noticed me and he gave me a happy look before he nuzzled into me.

,,Kuri, did you find it?!" I could hear Mana getting closer. Kuriboh sadly shake his head.

,,Oh for the love of Ra, where is it?!" shouted Mana grabbing her head.

,,Looking for something, Mana?" asked Mahad who sneaked up on us and made us all jump. He was levitating a three -legged chair who looked like it wanted to lun away but with no luck.

,,What did I say about these spells?! You need to learn the basic first!" he said to her.

,, But they're so boring! I want to cast some spells, not meditate or practise my swinging." she complained.

,,Do you ever listen?! Basic are the basic! Why, I never..." he continued to school her.

Kate joined us in a second.

,,Good, I thought you fell in a well or something." she said smiling. I smiled back.

,,Been there, done that. They are the same as I remember them." I said looking at those two.

,,They're always like that. But they love each other. She's like a litlte sister to us." she said looking at Mana with caring eyes.

After they finished arguing we went on with my tour. After a few minutes I saw something green in the distance. It looked like a field.

,,Kate is that grass?" I asked suprised.

,,Yes. Strange, isn't it? On second thought, since magic is used to keep it alive it's not that strange." said Kate.

,,What's that over there?" I asked pointing at the building in the center of the field.

,,Those are stalls for damins." said Mana.

,,A-ha. And what's a damin?" I asked. It must be somethig big since the thing was huge .

,, Huge reptiles with wings and incredible firepower." Mahad explaned. I didn't quite...

,,Dragons." said Kate shortening the content for me.

,,Oh, well ok... Dragons... Ok... WHAT?!" I yeld.

,,Yeah. Wanna see them?" he asked me. I could only nod.

While we were heading to the stables Mana was complanin to Kuriboh.

,,Doesn't he need to be somoned to stay like this whit us?" I asked pointig at Kuriboh.

,,No neeed. He' s alive like us." said Kate.

,,Since when?!" I asked confused. I don't remember this part of the anime.

,,I assume you know the hole story?" Mahad asked. I nodded.

,,After Yugi and his friends helped us defeate Zork and Bakura and went home, the egyptian gods saw that it would be the best if the monsters weren't here. They opened a portal to a different dimension and took all the monsters with them. Of corse, some decided to stay like me and Kuriboh but most of them are scattered all over the world. The Gods gave me a new body and left a peace of my soul in the dark magician so I can communicate between two worlds. Also there are the damins which stayed too, but for some reason only priests and the pharaoh can controle them so we are the onely ones that can ride them and every one of us have one damin each. We tried to ride eachothers damins but there is some kind of barier that doesn't let us do that. Eather the dragon choses you or you don't ride." explaned Mahad.

,,So how many are there?" I asked stunned.

,,Seven." said Mahad.

,,Eight actually." quietly said Mana.

,,That one doesn't count!" answer Mahad.

,,Why, what's with that one?" I asked curiously. Mahad was ready to answer when we heard a roar. Up in the sky was a smal shadow that I coudn't recognise. What ever it was, it was strong, fast and very pissed and it was heading right thoward us.


	5. Chapter 5: The 'Caller'

Chapter V

I could finally see the shape in the sky. It was the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen. It's scales and wings where whiter than the first snow, his mane and tail had the color of gold, his horn shined like an evening star and his white armor with golden pattern was a real peace of art. He flew uncontrollably while somebody was on his back.

,,Look out!" yelled the rider while they were getting ready for a harsh landing. We didn't have much time to react. Mahad grabbed Kate and Mana, Kuriboh and I went for the ground when he flew by our heads. The dragon crash landed a few feet away and the rider fell off the saddle.

,,Kate go back to the palace and call for help." said Mahad. Kate nodded and did as she was told.

,,I want to help, master." said Mana while following.

,,No! It's to dangerous! Go and take Elena and Kuriboh to safety!" he said while approaching the dragon. Neither Mana or I moved a muscle.

,,I have to inform the council! Wait here and stay out of the way!" she said while runing to the palace. I turned around and saw a horrible scene.

The dragon was throwing itself on the ground, trying to take the saddle and the rains off. It was angry. Very angry. The roars and flames that were coming out of the dragon scared the hell out of me. it tried to burn him but he used an invisible shield and the flames couldn't touch him. While Mahad tried to restrain the fire coming from the dragon, a bunch of guards came and tried to tame it with ropes. For a while it was going well but then the dragon got free and fought them off. While they were trying to get up, it went for the rider. I hade to do something!

,,No! Stop!" I yelld and got in front of the dragon, protecting the rider with my body.

The dragon roared but didn't came at me. I looked it in the eyes and saw it's rage but also fear. I slowly got closer despite the growling that it was giving me.

,,You mustn't hurt others. It's wrong, no matter what others say. I know you're just scared. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I said and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of it and petting it's snout. It was soft like plush. The dragon lazily closed his eyes and enjoyed my touch. Everybody was staring at me in amazement. Damin laid down so I could get a better angle.

,,My pharaoh, are you alright?" asked Mahad while panicking.

,,I'm fine Mahad. Is everybody else alright?" the pharaoh asked while getting up and taking of his helmet. MY eyes widened. I totally forgot who the pharaoh was!

,,Yes, everybody's fine. We have to take you to safety. Why did you mount that dragon, your highnes?! You know what he's like!" said the mad Mahad.

,, No need, I'm fine. I had to try to tame it. Somebody had to." said the pharaoh.

,,You... You're Atem! I knew I saw those eyes before! You're the guy that helped me at the sqare." I said.

He was diferent. He stil had that crazy hair that I loved and he looked the same in the face but he was a lot taller and more muscular. I had to say, he looked hot!

,,Oh, hi Elena! Suprise?" he said. I narrowed my eyes.

,,You know, not telling someone that you're a ruler of country is a huge hole in introductions!" I said while giving him a small smile.

,,Must have slipped my mind..." he said, turnig his head in the opposite direction.

,,Not allowed to leave the palace, huh?" I asked while smirking.

,,Pretty much." he said with a small sad smile.

,,Thought so. Now, can you help me?"I asked, stil petting the dragon.

,,Ummm... just slowly back away and we'll..." started Mahad but Atem stopped him.

,,No, wait!" he said raising his arm.

Atem tried to come closer, but the dragon growled at him.

,,How are you doing that Elena? He doesn't listen to anny of us but apparently loves you." he asked from afar.

,,I... don't know." I said not believing the situation. The dragon pushed its head into my chest and stomac and started to hum. It was a beautiful sound, like a sirene song.

,,I wonder if he'll let you take him to the stables?" Atem asked while thiking.

,,But, your higness, that's dangerous! she doesn't have experience..." started one of the guards.

,,Silence! Let her try. Can you grab the rains?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes and felt safe so I nodded.

,,I'll be right here. Everythig will be alright. Just have faith in yourself. Mahad, be ready to put a sheald if nececeary." he said signalizing me to take the rains.

Everybody stood stil when I grabed them and waited to see what will happen. I was surprised to see the damin stand up and willingly walk next to me.

,,Just follow me. You're doing great." said Atem while walking right next to me. I turned my head around and cuckled a bit. Mahad looked like he was going to have a heart atack. We entered the stables and passed a few boxes before we found the right one. Atem helped me take of the sadle and rains. The dragon fell asleep almost immediatly. We slowly closed the doors and left the stables.

,,What just happend?" I asked myselfe confused.

,,My pharoh, we have a 'damin caller' on our hands, don't you agree?" asked Mahad with his hand under his chin.

,,It appears that way. Maybe even the strongest one there. She's even stronger than Seto." confirmed Atem. While they were talking, Kate, Mana, Kuriboh and the other members of the council were heading our way.

,,My pharaoh, we came as fast as we could! " said the old man that resembled Yugi's grandpa, Siamun.

,,Are you alright, my king?" asked the beautiful black-haired woman, Isis.

,,How could you let this happen, Mahad?!" yelld preast Seto. He was as scary as ever but that never intimidated me.

,,As far as I'm conserned, you are the one on duty today, Seto. **I **was having a day off. **You** should have been here instead of me." said Mahad with a calm voice. Seto was furious.

,,Enough! I want the stables to stay untouched unlike every other room you two had a fight in!" said Atem while his eye was twiching. Seto took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself.

,,Anyway, how **did** you tame him, your majesty?" asked Shada, the guy whit the bald head and a lot of tatoos.

,,I didn't. She did." said Atem while pointing at me.

Everybody turned their heads toward me. Almost everybody looked surprised, mostly Kate, only Seto was frowning.

,,My king, what's wrong with her? Why is she so pale? Is she sick?" asked Isis examining me.

,,No, Isis. I think that's her skin color." said Atem smiling at her consern.

,,But I haven't seen this skin color since..." she started.

,,Kate." said Mahad.

,,Are you saing she's from an another dimension?" asked Karim, the usually quiet one.

,,Exactly." he confirmed. The consul, Mana and Kuriboh looked at me like I killed a man. It was kind of uncomfortable.

,,You speak our language?" asked Isis interrupting the silence.

,,Um, yes ma'am. They gave the necklace..." I said nervously. Seto looked like he's been woken up by my words and he looked angry again.

,,Why weren't we informed about this?" he asked.

,,I didn't have time to inform you. I planned to inform you as soon as possible, but then this happened." answerd Mahad.

,,How **did** you tame the beast, my dear?" asked Isis. Everybody waited for an answer.

,,I... don't know. I can't describe it... It's like I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Honestly, I was more conserned about At... the pharaoh than myself." I said trying to smile.

,, It was priceless. Thor followed her like a kitten " said Atem while smiling. Mana hit him on the head.

,,Don't scare me like that again?!" she yeld. Atem scrached the spot where she hit him and gave a nerwous grin.

,,Sorry Mana." he said.

,,But I don't understand..." said Siamun.

,,Isn't it obvious?" asked Atem while looking at Seto. Seto thought for a minute then it hit him.

,,She's a caller?!" he said like a whisper. Atem and Mahad nodded. Silence.

Then Seto almost screamed: ,,Meeting! NOW!".


	6. Chapter 6: Let the judgment begin

Chapter VI

,,I say we lock her up and throw the key!" yelled Seto.

,,Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?!" I thought.

After our little incident with the dragon, everyone gathered in the throne room. Atem sat at the throne and listened to the council. They were standing around him while I was sitting in a small chair next to him. While we were heading toward the palace Kate and Mana told me about the positions of the council members.

Atem, as the pharaoh, was the head of the council and made the final decisions to which no one could say no to. The others were his advisors.

Seto, who I didn't like, was Atems cousin and the top priest. From the things that Mana and Kate said I figured that he was the only one beside the pharaoh who could ride any dragon so his job was to train the dragons and to take care of paper work.

Mahad was the palace magician and i don't mean hocus-pocus crap. He was in charge of magical protection. His magic also helped the living things in the palace stay stronger and more beautiful.

Siamun was the teacher. He made sure that the future pharaohs, their queens and priests were ready when the time comes.

Shada was in charge of the army. He was the general and he trained new trupes. He was strict and famous for his hard training.

Isis was the only female priest there. She was the doctor and the healer. She didn't help only the ones in the palace but also in the city like the peasants and slaves.

Karim as the one in charge of treasury. He took care of the money and made sure that the people had resources.

Mana was still Mahads apprentice and Atems best friend. She and Kate weren't allowed to listen to the meeting so they said they would wait for it to finish and meet me outside.

,,Seto don't be cruel!" said Siamun. Seto looked at him while frowning.

,,She's dangerous!" he said pointing at me. My eye started to twitch. What got his pants in a twist?

,,Don't be jealous. You're just upset that she managed to tame Thor and you didn't." said Mahad, mocking him.

,,No, I don't give a damn about that. I'm just saying that her powers could cause harm. What if the enemy gets a hold of her. She is, as you say, gifted." Seto pointed. I started to sqirm in my chair.

,,But that doesn't mean we should lock her for the rest of her life. " Karim defended me.

,,I agree with Karim. The enemy won't touch her if she's with us." said Isis.

,,Are you all against me?! The girl could do the damage herself. Thor is a powerful dragon and the others will follow him. How do we know she isn't a threat?" asked Seto.

,, Well we can't actually... But does she really look like a threat?" asked Mahad.

,,Actualy I agree with Seto. The gir can be a threat if she wishes to." said Shada.

,,I think..." started Seth, but I really had enough.

,,That's it! Are you people crazy?! Im afraid of bugs, for Gods sake, and you thik I could start ... a war?! I have better things to do. And you!" I said pointig at Seto: ,,I don't know what's your problem but I didn't do anything and I don't deserve to be treated this way! If you want to lock me up, fine! I don't care!" I said siting back. That felt good.

Everybody looked shocked. The one that was most in shock was Seto. I don't think anyone ever spoke to him like that. He was kind of ashamed but also impressed. Atem coughed to cover up the laughter.

,,Now, I think I have a solution. It's true that she could be a potential threat to us but let's not forget that she saved my life. That shows signs of good will. Did you know you were a caller?" he asked. I shaked my head.

,,Just like I tought. My decision is: the girl will stay at the palace. She wont be forbidden to move inside the castle walls but she can't go outside alone. She will be my ward. That way she'll be close to me and under my protection. Seto, you'll be her new teacher because she's an inexperienced 'damin caller' and you'll keep her company when I can't" said Atem.

Seto was in shock.

,,With all do respect, sire, I don't think that's a good idea. She annoys me and I think that feeling is mutual. Maybe Mahad could..." Seto tried to squirm out.

,,I don't think so. He already has an apprentice. Beside, it's fun watching you two." said Atem giving him an evil grin.

,,But, sire...".

,,My decision is final! Dismis!" he said showing everybody the door. I stood up ready to go after them but Atem grabbed my hand.

,,Oh, no. You, me and Mahad need to talk." he said pointig Mahad to come back. Mahad made a face that looked like it said: ,,Why me?".


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the damins

Chapter VII

When the doors closed Atem sat down back on his throne, and Mahad and I waited for him to say something.

,,Now what?" I asked Mahad quietly not taking my eyes off of Atem who was thinking whit his eyes closed.

,,Now we wait for him to speak." answer Mahad just as quietly.

,,Are you kidding? We wait for Mr. Think? My feet hurt! We could at least sit down." I complained quietly.

,,Mr. Think can hear you." said Atem opening his eyes and giving me a bright smile. I flinched.

,,Well, would Ms. Thinky then explain to me why he needs me?" I asked a litle louder.

,,Maybe I like your company." he said. Was I blushing? I shake my head. Atem got up and walked toward me.

,,Alright, Elena, I have a request for you." he said. I made a questioned face.

,,Call me Atem. I hate being called pharaoh. It has it's advantages but it's sad when almost every person almost kisses the floor when greeating you." he made a face that looked like he swallowed a lemon.

,,But try not to do so when the others are around. They'll say how it's not by the rules blah, blah, blah..." said Mahad roling his eyes.

,,Ah, protocol, my endless love..." said Atem sarcastically. We all laughed.

,,Now, Mahad, go and tell the slaves that we need the room next to my chambers for our guest. Oh, and tell Kate to pick something nice for Elena's bedroom." said Atem giving Mahad permission to take money from the treasury. Mahad sweat dropped.

,,Karim's gonna kill me when Kate empties out the treasury." he said leaving the throne room.

,,So Elena, want to do something in particular?" he asked when we were the only ones left.

,,Well I never got the chance to finish my tour..." I said. He just smiled.

,,The stables, right?" he asked. I nodded.

,,After you, my lady." he said.

We walked next to each other with out a word for a few moments. There was an awkward silence which I didn't like very much.

,,Atem?" I wanted to get his atention.

,,Hm?" he answerd turning his head to me.

,,How do you know to speak english?" I asked. That bothered me ever since I came here.

,,That's simple. Kate taught Mahad and me. I'm still learning but I'm getting there." he said.

,,So you three are the only ones that can speak it?".

,,Yes. That way we can comunicate and the others won't find out what we're up to." he said with a grin.

We were on the feald again. It was around three o'clock now. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and everything looked so peaceful.

,,Wait, didn't you go to the afterlife after you dueld Yugi?" I asked remembering the last episode of the series.

,,I thought so too, but the Gods gave me another chance, to start from where I left off." he said opening the stables door.

,,That was nice of them. It would've been even nicer if they teleported Tea in this time too, huh?" I rememberd when those two went on a date.

,,Actually, no. Yugi was the one that liked her, not me. She did like me, but then she realised that Yugi was the one for her." he said looking somewhere in the distance.

,,Anyway, would you wait outside and step away from the door. I want to give a proper introductions." he said while smiling. I didn't get what he was talking about but I did what he said.

A few moments later I heard a loud floping sound and then seven magnificent dragons came out. They all flew around in circles high in the sky. Then Atem came out with a boy around ten.

,,Go and tell the stable cleaners that they can come now. The damins will be out for a while." he said to the boy. He noded and ran of thoward the palace. Atem turned to the sky where the dragons/ damins were.

,,Hey, everybody come here and meet someone." he yelld. Every dragon turned and landed on the ground in front of us. I could just stare. I think I have never been happier in my life. Such beautiful creatures...

,,Everyone this is Elena. She's my friend and she will be staing whit us for a while. Alsow she's a 'caller' but be nice to her because she didn't know she was one." he said and all of the dragons roared in their own way. They all loked familiar to me.

,,Elena this is Adelind. She's a 'Light End Dragon' and I'm her rider." he said pointning at the long white dragon with two pair of white wings, golden armor and claws and two big green jewels on her chest and head.

,,This is Artan, 'Fang Of Citrias'. His rider is Karim." he said turning to the dark-blue dragon who's scales where like an armor.

,,This is Mahad's dragon, Belinda, the ' Red Eyes Black Dragon'." he said pointing at Joey's favorite card. Her eyes were two rubies and her scales darker than the shadows.

,,Glarung is grand.. I mean Siamuns damin, alsow known as 'The Claw Of Hermos', but he rarely rides him. I think he's getting old." he said looking at the red dragon with huge claws and long horn on his forehead.

,,This is..." he started but I cut him off.

,,Let me gues, Kisara?" I asked. Atem gigled.

,,Why, yes. I thik you know who her rider is." he said while I petted the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'.

,,Now, this is Rasid, the 'White Horned Dragon'. Don't worry. He looks scarry but he won't harm you unlles Shadi, his rider, says so and belive me when I say that when you're intrusted with the army, it comes in handy to have this kind of dragon." he said pointing at the dangerously looking dragon with red scales, black wings and a horn shaped like a sword.

,,And last, but not least, Safis, known as 'The Eye Of Timaus', whose rider is Isis." he said looking at the magnificent green dragon.

,,That's everyone" he said turning to me.

,,I don't think so." I said giving him a smirk. He forgot one more.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's fly

Chapter VIII

We went to the stables to see why the last damin didn't come out. Inside was very empty without all the dragons. We saw a teenage girl in front of the box.

,,Mana? How did you get here so fast?" asked Atem

,,I used my teleportation spell" she said with a happy face.

,,Well done! But what are you doing here?" he asked.

,,I saw everyone get out but him. I tried to get him to come out but he just glares at me." she said looking at the dragon inside the box. He was up against the wall and was giving us a dangerous glare.

,,How long have the dragons been here?" I asked loking at the damin with sad eyes.

,,Almost two years." said Mana making a sad face. Poor thing. He was like this for two years?

,,But why is he here then? He could just fly away." I asked.

,,Because he has nowhere to go." said Atem letting out a sight.

,,What do you mean?" I asked confused. Atem looked at me seriously.

,,He was accidantly left behind. When the gods opened the portal, all the monsters needed to go through it so we brought every tablet and opened every cage to let out all of the monsters out. We thought we let everyone, but it turned out that my former priest, Akhenaden, had a secret prison with Thor in it. One of the guards actidantly found him and let him go, but it was too late. The Gods already closed the portal and gave me the key but made me promise not to open it at any circumstances. I gave them my word so I couldn't send Thor home. He stayed with the other damins because he didn't want to be alone. We tried to tame him, make friends with him but nothing worked. He didn't like me, Seto, Mahad or any other pirest. We have to put him to sleep with magic so that the servants could clean up his box." he said making a fist. He didn't look like he was mad at the dragon, he looked like he was mad at him self.

,,Atem, there was nothing else you could have done. It's not your fault." I said.

,,I know, it's just that I wish I could help him in any way." he said making a sad face. I turned my gaze back at Thor who was still carefully looking at us. I frowned. I'm not gonna let this beautiful creature die of sadness.

,,Atem, when was the last time he went flying except today?" I asked.

,,I wouldn't call, what you saw today, flying but the last time was... Actually I don't know." he said shocked.

,,He needs to go out. Can I ask you something?" I turned to him in determination.

,,Sure..." he answerd uncertan.

,,Would you like to go for a ride?" I asked. He looked at me suprised.

,, You mean horseback riding, right?" he asked, praying that it was what I meant.

,,No, I mean dragon riding. Come on, Atem! He needs us." I said with pleading eyes. He wasn't sure at first but then again...

,,Sure. Maybe he'll ride with you. Mana go get Seto, just in case." he said.

,,Ok, be careful!" she said leaving the stables.

,,I'll go get his saddle." said Atem. It's just him and me now. I opened the box door and let myself in. Thor seemed to recognise me because he loosend up a little when I approached him.

,,Hi there. Remember me?" I said holding out my hand. He got up and came closer to me. He sniffed my hand and then rubbed his cheek on in it. I petted him and for some reason I felt really happy. Atem came back with two pair of saddles.

,,This is Thors and this one is for Adelind." he said and gave a loud whistle. A moment later Adelind stepped into the stables and nuzzled into Atem.

,,Ok, ok, I love you to. Wanna go for a ride?" he asked her. She answed with a light roar. Atem helped me mount Thor and then went to mount Adelind. I turned around and saw Thor staring at Adeind.

,,She's pretty, isn't she?" I asked carefully. Thore nodded a little and then realised what he just admit and bowed his head in embarrassment. I smiled at the sceen.

,,Don't worry, I think she likes you two." I said looking at Adelind who was staring right back at Thore.

We exited the stables with our damins and I could see the exitment in Thors eyes.

,,Remember Thor, she's a beginner, go easy on her." Atem said to Thor who nodded in reply. I sat on him and took a deep breath. I was so nervous I taught my heart was gonna jump out.

,,Ready?" asked Atem when he sat on Adelind. I nodded and we took of. It was one of the most beautiful feelings I've ever had. I felt so happy and whole. After a wile I got a little bolder and asked Thor to go a little faster. Atem was supriset to see me riding so well, but I gues that is an advantage of being a 'caller'. Everything was fine, we rode side by side, but all that changed in a second.

,,Elena look out!" yelld Atem but it was too late. The same pair of hands that grabed me in the street were coming from the sky. We tryed to avoide them but I lost my balace and started to fall.

,,Elena!" Atem skreamed and the two dragons roared. I was falling and screaming unti something caught me. I opened my eyes and saw white scales like an armor.

,,Elena, are you all right?!" yelld Atem next to me.

,,Yes. Thanks, Kisara." I said to the dragon on whos back I was. We landed and the first thing that Atem did was ran to me and take me by my arms and examend me from head to toe with his eyes.

,,Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again looking directly into my eyes. I had to look away because I could feel my face geting hot.

,,Y-yes I-i'm s-sure." why am I stuttering?!

,,What was that?" he asked and looked at the sky but everything was back to normal.

,,How did you manage to ride Kisara?" we separated when we heard Seto behind us.

,,Um, I didn't mean to, it's just that..." I started but he cut me off.

,,Not that! How did you pass the magical barrier that I put?!" he asked looking iritated.

,,I didn't feel a barrier." I said looking at Kisara and it seemed that she didn't understand eather.

,,Mahad and me were trying a new spell that creates a barrier around an object. It looks like it didn't work." said Seto while smirking.

,,Let me try. " said Atem and went to climb on Kisara but he was town back by something.

,,Atem!" I screamed runing thoward him.

,,My king, are you alright?!" asked Seto, worried. Atem got up and brushed of the sand.

,,Well, we know that it **did** work. What kind of barrier is it?" he asked.

,,A barrier that let's trough only the casters flesh and blood, in this case, mine." Seto said crossing his arms. Atem tought for a minute and then it hit him.

,,You just said the reason why she can and I can't. But that's not posible!" said Atem with a horrified face.

,,I dont understand, my king." said Seto frowning.

,,Your flesh and blood. Everybody that has your flesh and blood." Atem said looking at us with suprised eyes. A minute of silence.

,,Are you saying we're related?" asked Seto with even more horrified face. Atem slowly nodded.

,,Not just related, a direct descendant." Atem let out. I could only stare. How is that posible?


	9. Chapter 9: Gravity

Chapter IX

I was wondering in the palace looking for a door to Kates chambers. I was thinking about my conversation with Atem and Seto.

_,,But she isn't from around here. She can't be my descendant!" said Seto while his eyes got bigger and bigger. _

_,,It's the only explenation." said Atem being stuborn. I didn't say a word. I couldn't._

_,,There has to be reasonable explanation. Elena, think, did your father or mother say anything about our world that could excplane this?" asked Atem looking at me. I started to go from memory to memory. _

_,,My mom died when I was born so I don't know. My dad and I did like to watch a lot of Yu Gi Oh when he was home. He was wery fascinated with your world. Now that I thik about it, I think he said how the anime reminded him of mom. I didn't understand how but maybe there's a possibility that just maybe she came from here. Dad never said anything about her to me so there is a chance that that is true."_ _I said amazing myself. I never thought about it._

_,,Maybe it's true. Very interesting, don't you agree Seto?" askd Atem looking at Seto's horifide face._

_,,I refuse to belive that she is my grand, grand, grand, who knows how manny grand, daughter." Seto said crossing his hands. I took this opportunity to tease him._

_,,Don't be like that, gramps." I said winking at him._

_,,Say that again and I'll make shure that my line ends with you." he said shooting a glare at me. Atem and I laughed. _

I let out a loud sigh. I looked around, but I think I got lost. I remember going left, than right, then two lefts and then down the stairs... Yeah I'm completely lost. Why did I say that I knew my way back?

,,Thees door look important." I said looking at the large door with two dancers painted on them. I opened them and music just exploned from the room. Everything was colorful and beautifully decorated. There were dancers and musicias all over the place.

,,Hi Elena! Lost?" asked a familiar voice.

,,Mana?! I'm so glad to see you. Yeah a bit." I said rubbing the back of my head.

,,You can join us if you want. We can't think of a new song to dance to. Do you have an idea?" asked Mana with hopefull eyes. I tought for a second.

,,I think I know a song. It's a song that a woman preformad at a music copetition called Eurovision. It's called ,,Gravity" but I don't know if.." and before I could finish the sentence I was pulled inside.

* * *

It was time for dinner and we were all sitting in the dining room. There was a large table that we all sat and there was food of every kind. There wasn't anny seat left and Atem insisted that I sat next to him.

,,Isn't this where the queen usualy sits?" I asked a lttle embarased.

,,Yes, but since there isn't a queen nobbody would mind, especially not me." said Atem giving me a warm smile. Is it me or is it getting hot in here? We were eating in silance for a while.

,,Today was exhausting." said Mahad leting ot a sigh. Everyone agreed.

,,Why don't we have some entertainement?" asked Isis.

,,Yes, shall I call the dancers, you're highnes?" asked Siamun but Seto cut in.

,,You're magesty, why don't we ask Elena to entertain us?" asked Seto. I choked on my wine.

,,Seto..." begain Atem but Seto juped in again.

,,She has to have some other talent, except her big mouth, I mean."mocked Seto. He had an evil glow in his eyes. Oh, how I would like to see him cry!

,,I do, actually, but I need to open my mouth, unfortunately for you." I said smiling unvilingly.

,,You sing?" asked Atem. I stood up and rased a brow.

,,I think I'm not bad." I said with a grin.

,,I'll be the judge of that." said Seto pointting at the center of the hall.

,,Of course. Just give me a minute to talk to the musicians" I said stepping away. I might seem confident but I was actually dying. The tencion was eating me alive. What if Atem doesn't like it? What if everybody laughs at me? Kate frowned at Seto.

,,I would whipe that smile of my face, if I were you." I could hear Kate wisppering to Seto.

,,Like we practsed, guys!" I said with a smile. The nodded and then the music started. String instruments and drums began to play. I took a deep breath and let out my voice.

_Nothing comes from dreams but dreams_

_Still you believe in wonder_

_Something happens and it seems_

_Like a strike of thunder_

Everyone was shocked except Kate who had a big smile on her face. I think I got everyones full atention. Atem was simling in delight and I think Seto had a nerve breake down. I finished a high note and closed my eyes.

_Nothing comes from love but love_

_Why is it growing stronger?_

_I am falling from above_

_I will wait no longer_

Music filled the room with a beat that was getting faster my the minute. I could see it on their're faces that they were pleased. The servant girls and some dancers heard us and came to join us. Now I had a whole show.

_I'm like a butterfly_

_Spinning round a sword as if to dare_

_I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

As the song whent on I was starting to loosen up by slowly swinging my hips from side to side.

_Nothing comes from pride but pride_

_Mmh… my way is clear_

_Dancing on the edge tonight_

_Now I feel no fear_

Atem started to clap his hands with the beat. Soon everyone else joined him except Seto who was stil in shock. Kate couldn't resist anymore and got up to join the dance.

_I'm like a butterfly_

_Spinning round a sword as if to dare_

_I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

Servants, slaves and others from the palace stopped to look at the show. Now Isis and Mana joined us. They copied the dancess moves while I closed my eyes to sing wrom the bottom of my heart.

_I'm like a butterfly (My gravity)_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_And I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_Gravity!_

I opened my eyes and the only thing I could see was Atem as he was standing up and applauding. Everyone else did the same but for some reason I could onely see Atems smiling face. He got right in front of me to take my hand so he may kiss it.

,,This was one of the most wonderful shows I have ever seen and belive me, I've seen a lot." he said gentely. I had to admit that I felt flathered.

,,Seto what do you say about her performance?" asked Atem. Seto looked like he was hit by a pan at the back of the head.

,,Incedible... I-i mean I'm very much impresed." he let out while cleaning hes troat. We all chukled.

,,And we can very much see that." said Atem. Everyone laughed while Seto was blushing.


	10. Chapter 10:Let's say

Chapter X

Almost a month passed by and everything was just perfect. It was late noon when I was looking from the balcony at Elena, Mana, Kate and Kuribo who were playing hide and seek in the garden. I started to think about Elena's progres. She was doing quite well. Her 'caller' skills were developing and she actually tamed Thor. Seto still plays the tough guy but he softened while spending time with her. He doesn't want to say it but he has a soft spot for her like Mahad has for Mana. I pronounced her one of my priests two nights ago. She was stunned, Seto proud and Isis happy because there was another female among them. She attended meetings and we got to spend more time together.

It will be my birthday in a few days and we still haven't found a way to get Elena back to her dimension. I was actually glad that we didn't because I didn't want her to go. She's in danger here but I feel strong pain in my heart when I think about her leaving. I wanted to keep her near me ever since I saw her. It's like she's my light in the darkest rooms and that every flower would die if she left. Her beauty is beyond compare and she made me happy so many times that I lost count. Kuriboh found her and tickled her on the ground. They started to laugh and her smile hit me like a ray of sunshine.

,,Your magesty." someone called me from behind. Mahad was approaching me with a frown.

,,What is it Mahad?" I asked conserned.

,,I've been informed that roman princess, Livia, would be attending your ball for your birthday." said Mahad. I let out a heavy sigh.

,,Another one of Siamuns trys to make me marry?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

,,You do need to find a sutable queen, my lord." he said making sad face. I turned back to the garden. Elena and Kate were trying to pull Mana out of a vase in witch she was stuck in. I gave a small smile. Mahad caught me gazing at the beautiful blonde and chuckled.

,,You do know how to court a lady, my lord?" asked Mahad supprising me.

,,Yes, in the modern world they call it 'dating'. But it's not that simple..." I stated.

,,I don't belive it's that hard. You just need to ask the qestion. I need to finish some things. Good day, my lord." said Mahad, leaving me to think.

* * *

It was time for another lesson with Seto. He's actualy not that bad when you get to know him. He was wating for me at the stable entrance.

,,Ready for my next leason." I said with a grin.

,,Not today. How about... we do something diferent?" he asked. I was supprised but curious.

,,Like what?" I asked.

,,How about we go to town today. I need your advice on something." he said giving me a smirk. I rased a brow. The great Seto needed my help?

,,Sure, sounds intereasting." I said.

We were at the market surrounded by a crowd. Everybody stared at us like we were aliens. Ever since I became a priest I couldn't stop drawing attention to myself. We stopped at a stand with jewellery.

,,What do you think about this?" he asked holding a beautifull gold bracelet with a ruby as a pendant.

,,It's gorgeous!" I said giving him a smile. He nodded and bought it. He turned to look at me.

,,Give me your hand." he said. I gave it to him and he slipped the bracelet on my hand. I opened my mouth in amazement.

,,I didn't get you a present for becoming a priest. Atem gave you Thor, Mahad new equipment, Mana and Kate a new dress... As my family I thikn you should get something from me too." he said giving me a rare smile. I returned a smile and gave him a hug.

We continued to walk while I kept staring at my wrist.

,,I tought you wantet to give it to a _special_ girl." I said smiling at him. Then I saw the eight world wonder- Seto blushing!

,,W-well I-i didn't... I d-don't kn-know..." he started to stuter. I couldn't keep it in anymore and I busted out laughing. He made a face and cleared his throat.

,,Don't be such a grumpy! So who is the lucky lady?" I asked winking at him.

,,I don't know what you're talking about." he said turning his face away.

,,Awwww, come on! You can't fool me!" I said enjoying even more. He stayed silent for a moment then he let out a heavy sigh.

,,Let's say there **is** a woman I like and let's say that she **is** beautiful and that I want to be with her but she was in love with someone else. Let's say that I knew her for a long time and wanted to give her a preasent, what should I give her?" he asked rasing a brow. I started to think about who the woman was and I think I have a good idea who she is.

I looked around and saw a beautiful golden necklase with sapphires on it at a near stand.

,,What about you give her this? It's elegant and beautiful." I said pointing at the necklase. He looked at it and nodded.

,,Yes, I think she would like this."he said with a hopeful smile. He bought it and we headed home.

,,Don't tell Isis that I helped you pick it out." I said going ahead.

,,I won't... Wait! How did you know?!" he yeled while trying to catch up.


	11. Chapter 11: Save Mesi

Chapter XI

It was almost noon and I was in the stables brushing Thor. He was in a bad mood since Adelind and the other damins left with the priests to see if everything was alright in the near by teritories just like every weak. This time Thor and I were left to guard the palace and Atem. Thor let out a small growl.

,,Don't be such a sassy pants. I would like to go for a ride too but if something happens while we're gone, Seto will have my head. Now shut up and stay still." I said but he just let out another growl.

,,I see someone is bored." said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Atem walking toward me with a warm smile.

,,Well Kate is helping the dancers make new costumes, Mana is studying with Siamun and you were busy with paperwork and I didn't want to disturb you so yeah, I'm kind of bored." I said putting down the brush.

,,I'm done with paperwork so if you want we could go to the market together to pick up some paper for invitations to my ball, or as you call it, party." he said.

,,Anything is bether than nothing." I said giving him a bright smile.

Atem put on the same robe with a hood that he had when he meet me and we went to get those papers. Atem found what he was looking for and we headed back to the palace. But then something caught my eye. The same girl that I saved the day I got here was in a similar situation as then. A big man was leaning over her, yelling at her.

,,How dare you deffy me?! When I order you to do something I expect results! You know the punishment for your actions!" he said raising his hand. The girl tried to get past him but he kicked her and put her back against the wall. The girls barely screamed when she hit the hard surface. I forgot about Atem and reacted instinctively. I pushed the man away from her and he fell.

,,What the...?!" he started yelling. I gave him a discusted look.

,,How dare you?! She's only a child!" I said furious.

,,That's not your problem! Stay out of my way woman!" he said standing up and he took me by the wrist.

,,No! Leave her alone" I yelld truying to get my hand out of his grip.

,,Then suffer the same consequences " he said raising his other arm. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never happened and when I opened my eyes I saw why. Amen held the man's hand with one arm and held a knife under his throat in the other arm. The man didn't move a muscle while he was sweating, fearing for his life.

,,I see you have no problem hitting women and children. Well gues what? I have no problem sending people like you to hell." hissed Atem.

,,You'll pay for this!" threatened the man. Atem just pinned the knife more so some blood started to come out at the place where the knife was touching the skin.

,,I don't think so. But I woudn't say the same thing about you." he said tossing the man in the opposite direction. The man was knocked out by the blow and lost consciousness. I didn't even realise that there was a small group of people that gathered. Atem gave them a glare and they scattered but a few guards came in their place.

,,What happened here?! Who are you?!" demanded to know one of the guards. Atem took the hood off and everyone immediately bowed.

,,Take this man to the dungeon. Put him in the darkest one we have. I'll deal with him later." ordered Atem. The guards did as they were told. I remembered the girl and turned around to see her. Poor thing passed out. I kneeled to have a better look at her and I saw some cuts and bruses. Somewere fresh but some were a few weeks old. I looked at Atem and we had the same tought. This girl went trough hell. I took her into my arms and Atem, who put back his hood on, and I walked to the fountain. People were staring like they had nothing better to do. I sat by the fountain and put her next to me.

,,I'll go by something for her to eat. Stay here and watch over her." said Atem and I nodded.

When he left, I ripped a part at the bottom of my dress and dipped it into the fountain. I started wiping the dirt of her face.

,,Come on sweetheart, wake up, please..." I wispered while wiping her forehead.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me, she jumped out of fear and tried to run away but she bumped into Atem who was back with a plate filed with food. She loked at him and recognised him immediately. She kneeled down and put her hands on top of her head to protect her self. I reached my hand to toch her sholder but she winced at my touch.

,,Don't wory, we don't want to hurt you." I said caringly. Atem sat at the edge of the phountain looking at us. The litle girl skaned me from head to towe. I slowly grabed her hand and took her back to the fauntain. Atem handed me the plate which I gave to the girl. She gave us a confused look.

,,Go ahead. You must be starving." said Atem. The girl nodded and digged in. She stufed her mouth with food like she never tasted it. I took the opertunity to clean her wounds. I did it carefuly so she wouldn't get scared again. I cleaned her and she finished her meal.

,,What's your name?" I asked. The girl hung her head and shaked it.

,,What's wrong?" I asked but she keept staring at the floor. I could see tears rooling down her cheeks.

,,Atem..." I turned to him not knowing what to do. Atem frowned and shaked his head.

,,She was badly treated. She was probably baned from talking and is afraid to do so." he explaned. I felt sick. I just couldn't belive how crule people can be.

,,Well maybe I could gues it?" I asked trying to chear her up. She rased her head and slightly nodded.

,,Hmmm... What names shall I use? Can you give me a hint?" I asked her. The girl thought for a minute and the she skooped up some wather from the fountain and brought it closer to me.

,,Water?" I tought.

,,Mesi?" asked Atem. The girl smiled and nodded.

,,Mesi? That's a beautiful name." I said giving her a smile.

,,Mesi, where are your parents?" asked Atem. She pointed at the sky.

,,Oh, I understand." I said saddly.

,,What do we do, Atem? We can't just leave her here." I said. Atem crouched so he could look Mesi in her gray eyes.

,,Do you want to come back with us to the palace?" asked Atem. Mesi's eyes widened and for a minute she didn't do anything. Then she got up and ran down the street. We looked at each other thinking she didn't want to come with us. But suddenly Mesi got back and she was holding a wooden dragon in her hands. She was panting as she gave me the dragon.

,,You went to get this?" I asked her and she nodded.

,,Must be something important." said Atem and she nodded again pinting at the sky. It was something she got from her parents.

Mesi smilled and pulled us thoward the palace. I think thing are gonna get intereasting arount here.


	12. Chapter 12: What to do?

Chapter XII

I was nervous going back and forth in my room, thinking. Everyone was busy because of the ball. In two days Atem will turn twenty two. I thought about what I should get him and didn't come up with anything. I flopped on my king sized bed letting out a sight. I couldn't belive that Atem will be twenty two! He was actually almost three years older than me. I still remember when he looked five years younger than me. He was short and skinny but now..! But the most important thing is that his personality didn't change. He's still brave, smart, confident but also kind and sweet and mostly around me. I actually feel special. But I know there's no way that he feels the same way I do... Wait a minute! The same way **I** do?! What **do** I feel? I am happy when he's around and I feel much calmer. I feel hot when he smiles at me and I blush when he gives me a compliment.

No way. No freaking way! I have...

* * *

,,...fallen for Atem!" I yelld and Kate just smiled. I was in her room ripping my hair out.

,,You noticed just now?" she asked rasing a brow.

,,What do you meen 'just now'?" I asked freaking out.

,,I think everyone knows that you like Atem except him." she said pouring a glass of whine. My eye started to twich.

,,Everyone?!" I asked slowly

,,Everyone." she confirmed. Well that's just great! I let out a painful sight with a growl and grabbed my head. I started to sound like Thor.

,,You love him, right?" she asked just to confirm. I nodded with a blush.

,,Don't worry. Just give it some time. Everything will turn out ok." she said giving me a hug.

,,You just need to tell him how you trully feel." she said looking me in the eyes. I nodded confidently. And then that confidence dropped.

,,Kate, I just realised something." I said getting pale in the face.

,,I still don't know what to get him! I mean, what do you give to a pharaoh that has everything?" I said panicing again.

,,A book?" sugested Kate sarcasticly. I narowed my eyes at her.

,,Just kidding. I think that he'll be happy with what ever you give him." she said.

,,Not helping..." I said going back and forth again making a path on the floor.

,,Well, I do have a sugestion..." said Kate and than whispered me the idea. I grined.

,,I can't wait." I said and with that my problem was partly over.

* * *

,,Cancel the party! I don't want it!" I said pissed off. If I have to bare with her again like every year, I would rather make shure this is my last birthday. We were passing the throne room while I was in a hurry to run away.

,,What is this 'party' you're talking about, your magesty?" asked Siamun.

,,The ball Siamun! The ball! Cancel it!" I said again. Sometimes I forget what age is it.

,,But, your highnes, you must throw one. If you don't it will be regarded as beeing disrespectful thoward other countries." said Siamun trying to catch up to me.

,,I don't care if it causes a war!" I said turning around to face Siamun.

,,You're beeing iracional! You're having a prafy and that's final, your magesty!" said Siamun frowning.

,,It's called a party, Siamun." I said corecting him. His eye twiched.

,,But, Siamun, she wrote me a letter!" I said pulling out a peace of paper.

,,Who, your highnes?"he asled.

,,The roman princes! I don't like her atittude. It's like she already considers us married!" I said complaning.

,,So? Take her as your bride. That should take care of your problem." he said giving me a smille. I think he's evil.

,,Not gonna hapen! I want to marry a girl out of love." I said trying to explane it to him.

,,Well you have two days to find that girl and ask her to marry you if you want the roman princess to leave you alone." he said.

,,How can I do that?!" I asked a little anoyed.

,,Ask her to marry you." he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

,,That's not what I... Siamun you're a genius!" I said runing off.

* * *

I was going back to my room after Kate and I made progress about Atems birthday present. I think it will be awesome. Then I heard running footsteps behind me and turned around to see who it was. Sudenly, Atem, who was the one running, grabbed my hand while he panted. I waited for him to catch his breath. He grabbed me by my arms and looked me directly in the eyes.

,,Elena, I know this is sudden and if you want you can slap me but, will you marry me?".


	13. Chapter 13: Here comes Liv!

Chapter XIII

,,Sorry, what?" I said after a few moments of silence. I think this dimension got my brain broken. I'm hearing things.

,,Sorry, that was put wrong. I mean will you pretend to be my fiancée?" he said while his sweat dropped.

,,O...kay..." I managed to say, still shocked by his words. I thought my heart was gonna jump out.

,,You see there is this roman princess, Livia. She is... Oh, remember Vivian from when I was still with Yugi? She is just like her from the inside and out." he said. No need to say anything else. Long story short, she's a pain in the butt.

,,Ok, but why..." I started but he cut me off.

,,My country wants for me to marry and have a queen by my side soon. But I don't want to get married yet. Well you see, Livia likes me and wants to be with me, but I don't like her at all. She'll try to get close to me as much as she can so I need you to help me and pretend that you're my bride to be. I'll break of the engagement as soon as my birthday passes. So, will you help me?" he finished. Atem gave me a look that cried for help. I just couldn't say no.

,,Alright. I'll marry you." I said sarcasticly but I still blushed.

,,Yay! Mommy and daddy are getting married!" we heard a small voice. Mesi heard me and ran to hug us.

She changed a lot in such a short time. She is a real little princess. Atem let her stay at the palace and ever since that day at the market, she sticked on us like glue. She stays at my room and shares meals with us. Some time she sneaks in Atems room and sleeps with him when I'm on patrol duty because she doesn't want to be alone. Everyone loves her, especially Atem and I. The biggest surprise was when she called us mommy and daddy yesterday at breakfast. I dropped my spoon and Atem choked but it was still heartwarming. We still don't know where she came from because she gets so scared that she frozes and can't say a word when she tries to remember. But we don't care. We love her no mather what.

,,No, Mesi, we..." Atem started but she squealed and ran off. O no! This is going to be a long day.

We tried to find Mesi before she could say anything but it was to late. When entered the throne room, we knew from others expressions that we were to late and, unfortenately for us **everyone **was there. They rised their heads when we walked in. Mesi had a huge smile, Kate had a ,,that was quick" look, the priests jaws dropped, Mana and Kuriboh were doing a weird dance, Setos eye was twiching and Mahad looked like he was trying to widen his eyes so they would drop out. Ah, yes, their expressions were priceless.

,,Can I be the first to say... what?!" yelld Seto. We were about to say something when Siamun spoke.

,,Congratulations, your majesty! We will immediately start the preparations. The wedding will be the biggest thing since the creation of pyramids! Our king is finaly getting married! Please take good care of him, my queen." he said taking me by the hand.

,,Why do I have to be taken by surprise every time something big happens?! I'm your ancestor! You should have told me first!" said Seto probably not realising what he was saying.

,,Oh, pippe down, Seto! You had your time with Isis, and yes, we know about your courting. By the way, nice necklace Isis. As I was saying, may Gods smile upon you. I wish you happines and have many, many children." said Siamun. He was celebrating like he won the lottery. I blushed hard and turned around to look at Atem looking for help but his face was even worse than mine while his hand tried to cover it. We had so much explaning to do.

* * *

After we explaned to them what was happening, everyone understood except for Siamun. He wanted to jump from a bridge. Pour guy was very sad. Mesi didn't get it eather but she didn't care. She stil tought that we were getting married. It was morning and we had a whole day to prepare for the ball. The news about our engagement spread like whild fire and the onely ones that knew the truth were us and the council including Mesi, Kate, Mana and Kuriboh. We couldn't even get out on the balcony with out a loud chear coming from the people in front of the palace gates. Atem and I didn't get much time together because he was busy with the preparations and I was still working on Atem's birthday present.

Now was one of those moments of silace. The two uf us were in his chambers. Atem was teling me about his day and a mess that Mesi made. She was runing around when she knocked over a lader and the man standing on them was holding some glas decorations an well... you get the picture.

,,So, what have you been up to?" he asked me.

,,Well Seto said that I don't have anything else to learn and that I'm a full time ,caller' now." I said proudlly.

,,I'm impressed. You made it in such a short time. I see you took of your necklace of translation." he said pointing at my neck.

,,Yes, even thow it's beautiful, I don't need it anymore." I said putting my hand on my chest. He carefully touched my cheak and smiled.

,,You're more beautiful than any pease of jewelry." he said. My face got hot and I couldn't move or breathe. I just losty myselfe in his eyes. The distance betwene us got shorter and shorter. Was he...?

Someone knocked, hard. Who ever it was it didn't wait for an answer. The doors were whide opened and a figure was standing there. We instinctively separated. I was actually disapointed.

,,Hello, my darling! Gues who?!", said a irritatingly familiar voice.

,,Livia? Weren't you supose to come tomorow? Like everyone else?" asked slightly angry Atem. He was right. It was Vivian from head to toe and with the same pushy attitude. She rushed and tried to hug Atem but he immediately moved away.

,,But I couldn't wait to see you! And beside we need to prepare ourselves for our wedding." she said giving him a grin. She acted like I wasn't even in the room.

,,Sorry whose wedding?" he asked slightly discusted.

,,Ours, silly. Daddy was wery happy to hear that we were geting together." she said still trying to hug him but he was quick doging her attacks.

,,Sorry Livia, I'm taken." he said doging her final attack on him.

,,Of corse you are. You're mine!" said twinkling her eyes while my was twiching.

,,By the way, who is this old hag, darling?" she asked pointing at me. Ok, that's it!

,,Look here Viv... I mean Liv! The onely one that looks like a hag is you and if you want something with my future husband you can talk to me!" I said exploding in her face. I turned my head arond and walked to Atem. I had an evil idea. I put my hands arond his neck and said: ,,I don't want her at our wedding, sweetheart. She's mean." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I winked at him and he returned me a small evil smile.

,,Livia, let me intorduse my fiancée, Elena. It looks like the invitation to our wedding got lost in the mail." he said with a fake sad smile. That did it. She started shaking like a leaf and then fainted.

,,That went bether than I tought." Atem said looking satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14: The ball

Chapter XIV

It was already tomorrow and it was past noon when guests were starting to arrive. Everything was set and people from all around the world were coming to Atems ball. Everyone was excited except for Livia who was drowning in tears. I was in the dancing hall with Kate and the dancers helping with the new costumes for the dancers and finishing my birthday present for Atem.

,,I hope he likes it. I have nothing else." I said handing a few colorful scarves to Kate.

,,He'll be to busy drooling to think." she said giving me a wink.

,,By the way, after this there is no more dancing for me." Kate said.

,,Why?" I asked confused.

,,The little thing wont like all the belly moving." she said placing a hand on her belly.

,,OMG, Kate! Are you...?" I asked when everythink clicked in my brain.

,,Two and a half months." she said proudly. I ran and gave her a hug.

,,I'm so happy for you! What did Mahad say?".

,,He kind of doesn't know yet... Hey, I'll tell him after the dance."she said after a gave her the look.

* * *

The ball officially started and I was freaking out. I couldn't see Elena anywhere. I was slightly rasing my head over the crowd while siting on my throne, trying to find her. The great number of guests didn't help my search. But I'm glad tha so many people appreciate me and my country. Mahad came to me with a woried face.

,,Is everytning alright, you're highnes?" he asked.

,,No, it's not. Have you seen Elena by any chance?" I asked. He tought for a minute and then shaked his head.

,,I can't say I did. Now that I think about it, Kate is mising too." he said.

,,Didn't she came with you?".

,,No. She said she would be late a litle.".

,,Odd." I mumbled. Where were they?

,,Let's go and meet some guests. Maybe it will take your mind off of it. I'm shure they'll arive soon." said Mahad. I sighted and nodded.

I tried to look a litle more happy but I was stil woried about Elena.

,,Ah, pharaoh Atem. Nice to see you again." said a tall, strong looking old man.

,,You as well lord Juja. I'm glad you could make it." I said taking a bow.

,,I'm sorry about my daughter, Livia. She can be a handfull like her mother." said the lord.

,,It's all right. I'm sorry I didn't informe you about my engagement ." I said. Lord Juja was a kind man, nothing like his daughter.

,,It's fine. But we'll have to leave sooner because of my daughter. She didn't take the news to well." said lord Juja.

,,As you wish. Good luck on your journey back home." I said giving him a final bow. After he bowed back he left.

I was still thinking about Elena when a servant approached Mahad and wisppered something to him. Mahad smiled and nodded.

,,My pharaoh, I think you should get back on your throne. I think something interesting is about to happen." sai Mahad. I was kind of curious.

The guests made room on the dance floor and moved to the side. I had a clear sight on it.

,, A dance for the pharaoh. Everyone enjoy."said Mahad and then took his place with the other council members. Everyone waited.

Suddenly the music started at a fast pace. Dancers, dreased in costumes of all colurs with long scarves like capes, appeared and started dancing. The last dancer that appeared had a golden costume and her face was covered. She passed the dancers row by row going to the front while she let her voice out.

_Friday night was just going nowhere_

_Sitting in a small cafe_

_Feeling lonely, a little tired_

_I've been working hard all day_

_Then a noise caught all my attention_

_And I heard a wonderful sound_

_Coming at me like a tsunami_

_Nearly took my feet off the ground_

I immediately recognised the voice. Two dancers grabbed the scarv that was covering her face and took it off revealing none other than Elena. I had to stand up to make shure I wasn't loosing my mind. Mahad grabed my wrist when I almost went for her.

_A rush of excitement flowed into my ears_

_Oh, beautiful people, aha-ia-ia-ia-ia_

She had a seducing look in her eyes. The pace speed up and the other dancers sang with her. They used their scarves while doing their belly dance. I could tell that Elena was taught well. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Solayoh, solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-o, we play-o to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-o, we play-o, we can make it on a hot night_

I couldn't belive it. I started laughng like I was having the time of my life. I laid back in my throne. There weren't any breaks between their danceng. I could hear jingling, drums people claping and singing along... It's like the first time I heard Elena sing.

_Situation started improving_

_Maybe this was kismet now_

_And my body just started moving_

_I was really shaking down_

Now I had to hold Mahad back. In the next part of the song Kate emerged behing Elena. She was wearing a silver costume like Elenas. Mahad's jaw dropped when Kate winked at him. He slowly sat back having a similar reaction like me.

_Something happened when I was dancing_

_I could feel that powerful beat_

_Taking me to new dimensions_

_Waking up the devil in me_

I saw a big smile on Mahads face. Even he didn't know his wife was such a good dancer. In the meen time, Mana showed up in a bright red costume. She stood on Elenas left side while Kate was on her right.

_A heavenly chorus and love all around_

_Oh. beautiful people, aha-ia-ia-ia-ia_

_Solayoh, solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-o, we play-o to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-o, we play-o, we can make it on a hot night_

Now only the music was playing. All the dancers disapeared under their scarfs leaving a small amount of sparkly smoke behind. Elena stood alone in the midle.

_It feels like I'm dreaming, this word makes no sense_

_Lets sing it again now, aha_

She held the las note long and high while she was doing her solo act. She made me sweat. I was amazed. Chil went trough my hole boddy. I didn't know what was happening to me. At the same time I wanted to take her away so no one else could look at her but also didn't want her to stop.

Now I see. I want her all to my self. I want to keep her close. I care for her. I love her.

The other dancers came back and interupted my toughts.

_Solayoh, solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-o, we play-o to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-o, we play-o, we can make it on a hot night_

You couldn't tell who was where from all the interleaving but I knew where Elena was. I could see her now even with the biggest crowd. She was like a shining star on a dark night.

_Solayoh, solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-o, we play-o to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-o, we play-o, we can make it on a hot night_

_We can make it into a cha-cha_

They finished their song and took a bow. The crowd was amazed and the clapped their hearts out. The dancers left one by one. I quickly stood up and went to find her, my beautiful star.


	15. Chapter 15: Only yours

Chapter XV

Thank gods that's over! I was so nervous! I was passing a few people trying to find a peaceful place to rest but then someone grabed my hand. I was suprised at first but but then I saw Atem who was giving me a warm smile. My heart swelled when I saw him. He was the first to talk after a while.

,,You... wow! You're the most, I mean the greatest, I mean... wow!" he let out with a small sight. I giggled.

,,I'm glad you liked your birthday gift." I said grining.

,,I didn't like it. I loved it!" he replied and that was the onely thing I wanted to hear.

We continued to look at each other when we heard a loud crash . We hurried to the place where the sound came from. A few people were around someone or something. We made our was thoward the center with the council and we saw Mahad lying on the floor, passed out, while Kate was just standing and looking at him.

,,You told him?" I asked unsure.

,,Yeah. He smiled and then did this." she said pointing at him. He started waking up and then he stood up.

,,What happened?" asked Seto. Mahad looked at him and then turned his gaze back to Kate.

,,You're sure?" he asked quietly. She nodded and then he started smiling and spining her around in his arms.

,,I'm going to be a father!" he said and the hall broke in cheers. Everyone gathered and started congratelating them. The first ones were us, then the council and then the rest of the guests.

It was getting realy crowded.

,,Can we talk in private?" asked Atem. I nodded and folowed him to the garden. It was beautiful. The lanterns were everywere, the fountain was nicely decorated and the flowers were still awake even thow it was night.

,,Mana tried one of her spells and accidentally did this." he said pointing to the flowers.

,,It's nice but I dont think Mahad's gonna be to happy." I said shaking my head with a smile.

,,I don't think he'll notice anything until Kate gives birth." he said and we laughed.

,,I think your guests are leaving." I said looking at the palace where I saw people heading thoward the gates.

,,Never mind that. We have to talk." he said with a serious face. I had a bad feeling. He took my hands and we sat down on the fountain.

,,Elena, I know I said that I'll call off the engagement after the ball but I have something to say to you first." he said with a even more serious look. I started to feel nervous. Was he mad? Did I do something wrong?

,,Elena, since you came here this past few weeks have been wonderfull. I was a little sad because I lost some of my best friends but then you came and made me happy again. I feel wonderful when I'm with you and I started to feel something thoward you. I wanted you next to me at all times and I wanted to keep you safe and happy. I want to make you spoiled and fulfill your every wish." he said like he was getting some big weight of his sholders. With his every word I felt hotter and hotter. And then he said the most wonderful words in the entire world: ,,Elena, I love you. More than anything.". When I heard that my eyes filed with tears and I hugged him.

,,I love you too." I said like a whisper. He was suprised at first but then he huged me back tightly. I wished this moment could last forever. We parted a little and then the we sheared a kiss that was more powerfull than any words.

,,Elena, will you do the honors of becoming my wife, again?" he asked with a smal giglge.

,,Yes, my pharaoh. I'm forever yours." I said while some tears were runing. I think I have newer been happier in my entire life. But then everything went cold and a strong wind started blowing.

,,Sorry to break up this wonderfull party but you're coming with me!" said a darck voice behind us. We turned around but before I could do anything the same pair of black hands that were hunting me since I got here grabed me by the waist and pulled me thoward the sky.

,,Atem!" I screamed trying to break free.

,,Elena!" he held out his hand trying to grab me but my hand was out of reach. The last thing I remember was hearing:,,Welcome." and then I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16: The surprise

Chapter XVI

,,No, Elena!" I yelld. She was gone. My love, my everything... I didn't know what to do. She just disappeared into thin air. What to do? I didn't know even where to start.

,,My king, are you all right?! What happened?!" I could hear Mahad behind me. Everyone was coming my way. I didn't even realise that I was on my knees.

,,She... she.." I couldn't come up with any words.

,,My pharaoh?" asked confused Shada.

,,Elena. She was taken." I let out and then came the silence.

We returned to the palace and I explained what happened. All of the guests left and the ball room was a mess. I was trying to sit still but I couldn't help but think the worst.

,,Mahad, can't you track her with magic?" asked Seto. Mahad shaked his head.

,,This magic is dark and strong. It hid it's tracks very well." he said.

,,What do we do? We don't even know where to begin looking?" said Isis. I had to admit, it was almost hopeless. And then a miracle happened.

,,I know where mommy is." said a small voice coming from the entrance. I looked up and saw none other than Mesi.

,,You do, sweety?" asked Isis. She slowly nodded. She came up to me and looked at me in the eyes.

,,I want to help mommy, daddy." she said while a single tear slid down her cheek. I stood up and picked her up.

,,Ok Mesi. Tell me, what do you know?" I asked while the others gathered around.

,,It was darck and scary. It was cold too and there was a man. He was really mean. He made us dig." she said starting to get scared by the memories.

,,Us? Did you say us Mesi?" asked Siamun. Mesi nodded again.

,,There were adults and some kids and we were all hurt by big black shadows that had long black rope that made scary sounds." she said while her hands shaked. She was probably talking about whips.

,,We couldn't run away. He let me out when I had to steal something. He was a very bad man. He used that man who was with me. He controled him with his magic." she said.

,,That's why the prisoner couldn't remember anything. He was being controled." said Karim.

,,He said that he was going to bring someone back. He said that it was the only way." she said while crying.

,,What was he planing to do, Mesi?" asked Mana.

,,I don't know. He didn't say." she said trying to wipe her tears.

,,Do you remember where did the bad man hold you?" I asked helping her to wipe her eyes. She nodded and calmed down a bit.

,,Can you take us there?" I asked again. She nodded again. I kissed her head.

,,You were very brave. I'm proud of you." I said petting her head.

,,Gather the best soldiers, Shada. We'll need back up. Seto, take everyone and go saddle the damins. Saddle Thor for me. I'll be with you shortly. Mana, you'll come with me. I need you to take care of Mesi while we're on the mission. Saimun and Kate, stay here and be safe. If anything hapens you know how to contact Mahad." everyone nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. Everything was very dark. I couldn't move because I was chained. I looked around and saw something terrible. I was in a place like a cave and around me were cages and inside them were people and children. They were just lying there like they were sleeping but their eyes weren't closed. The looked dead but they were breathing. They were skinny and sick looking. What's wrong with them?

,,I see you're awake, princess." a voice said coming from the darkest part of the room.

,,Who are you?" I asked angry. I frowned and tried to break free. A man came from the shadows. He was tall and had a gray coat on. The only thing that was lighter was his blond hair just like mine.

,,You don't remember me, pumpkin?" he asked. He sounded very familiar. I looked him in the eyes and saw familiar hazel ones.

,,Dad?".

,,Yes it's me sweety." he said looking at me with kind eyes. He snapped his fingers and the chains fell, releasing me. I ran and hugged him. The tears of happines started running down my face.

,,Oh, dad... But how..?" I had so many questions.

,,Everything's allright now. Let's go to a more pleasant room." he said and we closed the door and I forgot all about the poor people inside.

* * *

Mana teleported us to the stables and it looked like Seto had some problems with controling Thor. The others tried to hold Thor down with ropes but the damin didn't want to stay still and let Seto saddle him.

,,What's going on?" I asked with Mana and Mesi right behind me.

,,I'm sory, my king. It looks like Thor doesn't want to be saddled." said Seto while still trying to put the rains on. The others were ready to go but Thore was giving them trouble.

,,Everyone, go and wait for me at the entrance to the city. I'll try to talk to Thor." I said and they mounted their damins and flew away. Mana and Mesi waited. I turned to Thor who was standing in the midle of the stables. He took off the ropes and watched us carefully.

,,Thor I need your help." I said making a step closer. He growled a bit.

,,Elena is in trouble. You're strong and I know you could help us save her." I said and Thore whined a little.

,,I would take Adelind but you know that she can't help us." I said looking at Adelind who was curled around Thors and hers egg. Thor bowed his head and looked down.

,,I know you care about Elena and she cares about you. I know you''ll only let her ride you, but this time we need to work together and you'll have to make an exeption. So, will you let us ride you?" I asked standing right in front of him. He raised his head and nodded.

He let me mount him and we finally took off. At the gate everyone waited.

,,Now let's go and save our queen!" I said while the other priests followed and the solgers, led by Shada, ran below us.


	17. Chapter 17:Let out the beast!

Chapter XVII

We were walking down a dark hall. I had so many questions for him. At last we entered a room. It was dark like the rest of the place and the only source of light was the fire place.

,,Sit, my dear daughter." he said and we sat down together on a kind of creepy sofa. It gave me the chills like everything else in here.

,,Dad, if you were alive, why didn't you come back?" I asked directly.

,,I suppose I should explain some things. Well you remember I went on a expedition and, I got to say, it changed my life. While we were trying to find a tomb of the young pharaoh, the ground started to shake and it opened and I fell. I woke up and tried to find a way out but then I manage to find a huge door. It had something writen in ancient egyptian. It said: ,,Who wishes to see the thing they lost they must pass a test. If you succeed, you'll be granted power, but beware! There will be no turning back.". I didn't understand at first, but I was curious. I opened them and I had a feeling like my soul was being ripped apart. I saw horrible images of you and your mother. But in the end it paid off because I got the dark shards in my soul and gain amazing knowledge and power of my dimension. And then I realised the most wonderful thing. I realised I could bring back your mom." he said softly.

,,Mom...?" I stared in amazement. Could he really...?

,,Yes, mom, my dear. I teleported my self back here and found the resting place of the sole eating beast, Deretya. He was the cause of many deaths in the past and the village of sorcerers prisoned him in a magical portal and drained all his powers. He offered to bring one soul back but I needed to feed him more souls. He asked for the souls of the villagers that imprisoned him so he can awaken and I gave him that but I still need one more soul." said my father. I couldn't belive my ears.

,,You did that to those poor people?" I said standing up, disgusted.

,,I had to, sweety. It was the only way I could bring her back. But that isn't enough. After he's woken I need to open the portal to the world of monsters so he could regain his powers by draining the life source of the monsters. But the dimension to them is locked and only the pharaoh has the key and there is also one more problem." he said and snapped his fingers. I was chained again and the room changed. We were in the dungeon again with the soulless people.

,,I need blood of the one I lost. I couldn't use mine, but yours... yours will fit perfectly." he said with a crazy look in his eyes.

,,You can't do this! It's wrong! All those people..." I said not believing. I couldn't belive my dad could do such a thing. And then it hit me.

,,Wait! You said you teleported back. That means...".

,,That he was here before." said a voice that I was very glad to hear.

,,I was wondering when would you show up, pharaoh."said my father facing Atem. Atem stood strong and behind him stood all the other priests and Mana with Mesi. They were all here.

,,We defeated your shadows. It's over. Give Elena back and surrender." said Seto.

,,Oh but I wouldn't celebrate so soon. Pharaoh, I suggest you take bether care of your kingdom." said father creating a smoke image with his hands. It showed over a thousand shadow warriors that were heading to the town.

,,Shada, you and Karim go back with the army and defend the palace. Isis, go with them. They will need you for the wounded. We'll take it from here." said Atem and they left to protect the city.

,,But dad, how...?". A small silence followed and then dad let out a sight and started talking.

,,Almost thirty years ago, there was a simple young man that just started working as an archaeologist. His life was fun and satisfying. One day his life changed when his eyes saw the most beautiful young women with shining brown hair and large blue eyes. He instantly fell in love and when he gathered his courage he asked her out. They were madly in love and after few years the got married and had two perfect boys. They were all very happy but one day the man and the women were driving back from work and the man lost control of the car and it went off a cliff. But they didn't die. They were transported to a strange dimension. They didn't know why nor how but they couldn't get back. With out any other option they made a new life and started over. One day they saw a TV anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! and saw their children. It was a happy and sad feeling at the same time. They could see them but couldn't touch them. Then they found out that that they were expecting a baby. But the happiness didn't last long. After the baby was born, the women died. The man was left alone with his baby girl. He was very sad but he had to stay strong for his baby. He watched her grow and together they watched her brothers lifes. And then it all changed when he found out that he could reunite his family again with his new powers. They could all live together- his wife Rose, their sons ,Seto and Mokuba, and their daughter, Elena." he said giving me a sad and hopeful smile. He really belived it.

,,Seto and Mokuba are my brothers?" I asked.

,,Yes, my darling. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to suffer like we did. But now we can be together." he said with a shin in his eyes. It wasn't the father I once knew and loved. He wasn't my father.

,,I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." said Seto and launched a spell with Mahad but father easily reflected it and it hit them back twice strong. The both hit a wall and were knocked out.

Mesi screamed and my father turned his head to look at her.

,,There you are, my missing soul." he said and did some kind of spell and directed it at Mesi. But before it could hit her Mana put herself between and it hit her instead of Mesi.

,,No!" my father yelled. The spell captured Mana's soul and it floated right in the center of the room. The ground started to shake and a crack was made on the ground.

,,What are the odds? She's from the village." said my father. Mana was from the village of sorcerers that sealed away the beast. From the crack came a dark purple smoke that took a shape of a sickly and creepy looking creacure. It had a wolf head and a lion body. It's black fur looked sharp, his teeth looked like sword and his claws like spears. My body froze just by looking at his bloody-red eyes. The beast roared and it sent my heart to my heals.

,,Oh, great Deretya, hear me! Just a moment more and you'll have all the monsters you want." my father said but Atem took out his swor and attacked him. My father avoided it and called some of his shadow to defend him. Atem was occupied by the shadows and now my father went for Mesi. She was trying to wake up Mana but she couldn't.

,,I smell sorcerer blood." said Deretya holding up his head to smell the surounding bether. Mesi tried to run away but my father captured her by chaining her like me but to the ground while I was on the wall.

,,Mesi, no!" I yelled from the bottom of my lungs when the beast went for her. My cry was heard by Thor who came trough the passage and launched himself at the beast's trought. They fought like it was their last. Thor was a lot smaller but he wouldn't back down. Then Deretya pressed him up the wall and opened his mouth and started to suck Thor's life force. When he was done he released Thor and his lifeless body fell down. Tears were runing down my face because of the pain in my chest.

,,The girl is here." said my father pointing at Mesi. Derety turned his head around but let out sound of disgust.

,,**I don't need her puny soul**." he said looking away. Then he let out a painful roar. Atem managed to cut him. The shadows were occupied by Seto and Mahad. The luck was finaly turning our way.

The beast was wonded and when Atem was ready to attack again...

,,ENOUGH!"yelled my father and relesed a big amount of dark energy that hit everyone. Seto and Mahad were held down by electric ropes, Mesi passed out of exhausted and Atem was hit and he fel down with a painful sound coming from his throat.

,,Atem, no!" I screamed. If he dies I'll never forgive my self but I can't do anything. I can't help them. Thor, Mana, Mahad, Mesi, Seto, Atem... They were exhausted and defeated.

My father walked to Atem and took his crown. Then he walked thoward a tablet on the wall across me and plased the crown on the tablet. A bright light was released from the tablet and the light made a ring and in it an image started to appear. There was a field with flowers and you could see a forest and mountains in the distance and all of that was under a clear sky. We could se some monsters and the looked very happy. The had no idea what was coming to them.

,,At last, the portal is opened! Oh, great beast, I give you the lifes on wich you can feast on! Go and then bring me my darling Rose back!" he yelled and the beast roared. It went up ready to go trough the portal. The monsters from the other side saw what was going on a scattered. It was a few centimeters away. I tought this was it.

But then Atem suddenly got up, went by the beast and pushed his sword into the stone, breaking it.

My father made a face like his world collapsed.

,,NO!" he yelled and the portal closed it self. The monsters were safe again. My father was so distracted that he lost control of the chains that were holding me so I managed to break free. Deretya was furious and went to kill Atem. I ran as my much as my legs could carry me and stand between them just like when Thor tried to attack Atem. I din't care if I died. At least the one I loved would be safe. I was sure it was over but then my father interfered. He used his magic to hit the ground that the beast was standing on and Deretya started falling. But unfortunately he managed to grab my dad and they both went down. I threw myself so I could catch his hand but he sliped between my fingers.

,,I'm sorry, honey." was the last thing I head. My dear father saved my life. For a moment he was the father I once knew and loved.


	18. Chapter 18: Victory and loss

Chapter XVIII

We were back at the palace. Everything went back to normal. After my father and that beast were dead the shadows dissapeared and all of the souls were back so Thor, Mana and the sorcerers were alive again. Mana found out that her parents were from the village but they dissapeared and left her in front of the palace. They asked her if she wanted to come back with them but she denied. Mesi also wanted to stay with sorcerers thanked us and were on their way. They said that they will always be there if we need anything. When we landed the first thing Thor did was run to the stables. We weren't so suprised by his actions but then we saw why he was really in a hurry. The eggs started hatching and two little white dragons came to the world. The boy was just like his mother and the girl had her fathers looks but she was more slim. We named them Horus and Nut, after two sky gods. After that we left to let them be alone.

Mahad told us that he was being summoned by the egyptian gods because of the portal that was opened. We didn't know if they were angry but Mahad said that he would explain everything. We have been waiting for hours.

,,So it looks like my brother is your reincarnation, Seto. So that means you're more like a brother to me." I said talking to him.

,,At least I'm not grandpa anymore." he smiled and petted my head.

,,You softened." I said teasing.

,,Tell that again and Kisara will eat you."he said giving me a smirk.

We all talked to each other. Atem didn't say anything but his hand held my a portal opened and Mahad came through.

,,So what did they say?" asked Kate. Mahad took a deep breath.

,,I told them why the portal was opened and they understand. I also told them about Kate and Elena and after some talking they gave me a new power. I can open portals to other time and other dimensions. Elena you can go home if you want." he said looking at me. They finaly found a way for me to get back.

,,But I..." I wanted to say that I didn't want to go but they went trough all that trouble. I wanted to stay with Atem and Mesi and everyone else.

,,Or you can stay here. It's your choise." continued Mahad. I couldn't belive it.

,,I can really stay?" I asked and he happily nodded. I looked at everyone and decided.

,,I'm staying." I said and the room exploded with cheers. Atem spined me around and we kissed passionately.

,,Oh joy! I still have a wedding to organise!" said Siamun who was happy again. We were all happy again.

A ball was thrown to celebrate our victory and Atems and my engagement. People were called again from other countries to celebrate with us. Livia tried to come between Atem and me as expected but no luck. We were with each other non-stop. Everyone was enjoying the party.

,,Do you want to go to the garden with me?" Atem asked and we went to the place where we confessed our love. We sat down at the same place as last time and I shivered.

,,Are you afraid you'll be kidnapped again?" he asked teasing a bit. I showed him playfully.

,,No, I'm just a little cold." I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

,,I'll never let you out of my sight again." he said placing a ring on my finger. It was very beautiful.

,,It was my mothers. I wanted to give to you as your engagement ring." he said, kissing my hand.

,,It's beautiful." I said looking at the white diamond surounded by smaller jewels in all colours.

,,Not as beautiful as you, my queen." he said and kissed my lips.

,,Thank you, my pharaoh. I love you." I said.

,,I love you more." he said and we continued to look at the starry clear sky.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

,,Amen, where are you?" I yelled troug out the throne hall. He was skipping lessons with Siamun again. I have looked everywhere. I was ready to look somewhere else when the door opened.

,,You need to work on your transportation spells. I want you to read the chapter I told you." said Mana.

,,But, master, I can't look that book again. I think it hates me." said Mesi while taking after her. She grew up to be a beautiful talented young girl.

,,Hey you two!" I said greating them.

,,Hi, Elena! What are you doing?" asked Mana.

,,I'm looking for Amen. Have you seen him?".

,,I saw him half an hour ago. He was going to see Kate." said Mesi.

,, Thank you. I see you're giving Mesi a lesson. At least she wants to learn. Amen is always running away." I said letting out a sad sight.

,,Hey, don't worry. Remember what I was like? And look at me now- a priest." said Mana.

,,I still can't belive how much you have changed in this twelve years. Well I'm off. Have a nice day." I said and went to Kates. I entered her chambers and found her packing.

,,Hi, Elena!" she said giving me a smile.

,,Hi! Are you going to see your parents?" I asked.

,,Yeah. Mahad, Safia, Tutmos and me are going to visit them for a few days." she said. Mahad kept the power for going through time and dimensions and the are able to visit Kates parent. They were very happy to see her and were even more surprised to hear where she was.

,,Where are the kids anyway?" I asked.

,,Safia is looking after the little ones,Tutmos and Set. She said: ,,I'm twelve and I can watch over them until uncle Seto and aunt Isis get back from town.". She's just like her father." said Kate smiling to herself.

,,At least she's responsible. Amen ran away again." I said shaking my head.

,,He was here few minutes ago. He was looking for the girls. They're probably at the stables." she said packing away some modern clothes.

,,Right! Thanks, Kate!" I said and headed to the stables. If he's not there then I don't know where he could be.

The stable doors were opened and Adelind was outside, resting under the sun.

,,Hi Adelind! You haven't seen three hyperactive kids have you?" I asked and she looked up. There vere three damins flying in the air and I immediately knew who they were.

,,Thor, get down here! You too, Horus, Nut!" I yelled and the dragons landed in front of me. Horus and Nut were now two young and strong, beautiful damins. They are magnificent just like their parents.

,,Not fair, mom! I almost did the back flip!" said Amen while getting of Thor. He was the spitting image of his father.

,,It was great, mommy! " exclamated Dalila and Halima at the same time. The twins were like mini versions of me but with black hair.

,,Dalila, Halima, you know you shouldn't ride them until you're at least you're ten even if they are your damins."I said tapping my leg.

,,But, mommy, we can't wait for two more years!" they said pouting. I smiled at their cute little faces.

,,Go and find Kuriboh. I think he's lonely." I said and they ran off. I almost forgot about one thing.

,,Oh, no you don't, mister! Really, again?! You have to study!" I said grabbing Amen when he vas trying to sneak off.

,,But, mom, It's boring!" he said making a desperate face. What am I going to do with him?

,,Runing off again I see?" said a voice behind me.

,,But, dad...!" Amen whined looking at Atem who was back from his trip.

,,You are the future king. You have to be patient and study hard. " said Atem while putting a hand around my waist.

,,Yes, father." he said looking down. Oh what the heck...

,,Go and make a few more laps. But after that straight to Siamun!" I said harshly.

,,Thanks, mom! Love you!" he said putting his helmet on and taking off again.

,,How was your trip to Yugis? How is Kaiba and Mokuba?" I asked. We often visit Yugi and the gang now.

,,Everything's great. Kaiba wants you to come and visit more. I promised him that we'll come very soon. Mokuba want's to see you and his favorite nephew and nieces. Of course Kiaba tried to beat me in duel monsters and failed again. Yugi and Tea ar taking their kids to see the piramids. We made a deal for them to come here in two weeks. Joey is fighting Kaiba as usual and Mai is trying to teach him to behave and still no luck. Duke is going well with his business and Tristan and is freaking out about Serenitys pregnancy. Kind of like I was with all of our kids. " he said remembering how he was treating me like a crippled person. He didn't let me go to the bathroom with out him.

We hear a roar and looked up. It looked like Amen managed to do his back flip.

,,I still can't belive how good of a flyer he is!" I said shaking my head.

,,Well what did you expect? He is our son after all. He will be the best king and caller." said Atem kissing my cheek.

,,I think it's time to put your ,,my wife is a crippled person" mode again." I said giving a smirk. His eyes whiden but then me gave me a warm smile and a gentle kiss.

,,I hope it's only one. We're running out of hands for holding." he said puting his other hand around me.

,,I don't know. I think they may be triplets." I said teasing him. We smiled and shared a kiss.

,,I love you." he said hugging me.

,,I love you more.".


End file.
